Dark Cherry Blossom
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: Sakura's parents are killed right in front of her eyes by a snake demon when she's 7 years old. Her older siblings are taken away from her by a man that looks like a snakeand she's left all by her lonesome. She grows cold, distant, and has a steel wall around her heart. When she's paired with Naruto and Sasuke in Team 7, will they be ableto break it or will she lose herself trying
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

Inner Sakura Thoughts

**Inner Sakura Speaking**

Chapter 1: Academy Days! And a new team!

Sakura Haruno. A 12-year-old girl who aspires to become strong. She is different from other girls her age. She doesn't wear dresses, skirts, or kimonos. She wears shorts and pants. She is not just a civilian of Konohagakure No Sato, but she is also training to be a kunoichi. She doesn't have a boyfriend or a crush. She doesn't really have friends nor does she want them. Why? you ask. Because when she was just 7 years old, she lost her parents and older brother and sister to a powerful demon. But it was not just any demon, it was the demon known as Yato-no-kami - deadly snake-gods which infested a field near where her family were camping for the night. When she had recovered in the hospital and learnt of her parents' deaths and her missing siblings, she mourned for a month, and then she stopped and gradually became cold, distant, and hard. She didn't know where the demon could've gone, but she vowed to hunt it down and exterminate it.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Sakura sighed and sat up. She had been awake for hours due to another nightmare about her parents. She got up and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

_'Today is the day I can finally become a genin'_ she mused as she washed her long pink and red hair.

She kept it long because it reminded her of her mother.

_'Mother. Father. Just wait a while longer. I'll avenge you… Onii-chan, onee-chan ill find you…'_ she thought as she washed her body.

She lived alone in a small apartment.

_'I Wonder who my teammates will be. They better not be losers.'_ she growled.

'Yea! Like that blonde boy! or that emo fucktard!' yelled Inner Sakura.

_'Ugh you Again? I thought you left after I decided to stop being a weakling!'_

'Ha! Fat chance! You need someone to tell you what's right and what's wrong!'

_'Cha. Whatever.'_ Sakura scoffed as she turned the water off.

She grabbed a towel and dried herself. She dropped the towel into the hamper and walked into her room. She didn't care if someone were to walk into her room at the moment. The Only people to visit her and who knew her location were the Third Hokage and her mothers old friend, Mrs. Yamanaka. She usually took precautions to let no one know where she lived, especially from her classmates. She pulled on black panties and a black sports bra. She then put on some navy blue shorts that went to her knees and a blood red top with her clan symbol on her back. She brushed her hair, and put on her hitai-ate. People use to tease her about her forehead or her hair color and she'd cry, but with her parents gone, and her transformation she'd just give people a knuckle sandwich whenever they'd make fun of her. She wrapped bandages around her left leg and then put on her weapons pouch. Slipping on her black sandals, she then made her way out the door. Blowing her bangs out of the way she jumped onto the roof and made her way to the Academy.

~At the Academy~

Sakura opened the door to her class. Everyone went silent as she passed them on her way to the very back. She stopped in front of a seat and looked down at the kid sitting there.

"Move." she ordered monotonously.

He hastily got up and ran to a different seat. She plopped down on the seat ignoring the silence and the glares sent by girls. For she was seated next to the school hearththrob, Sasuke Uchiha. But she didn't spare him a glance as she surveyed her surroundings. Her classmates eventually returned to their excited chatter.

"Hey good morning Sakura-chan!" an annoying (in her opinion) voice called.

_'Naruto...'_ she sighed.

Naruto Uzumaki sat next to her and started talking excitedly.

She silently prayed that Iruka Sensei would hurry up. And lo and behold, her prayers were answered.

"Good morning class." Iruka said as he walked into the classroom.

"Morning Iruka Sensei." The students droned except for Sasuke who just 'Hn'ed and Sakura who simply yawned.

"Now since today is the day you meet your Jonin Instructors, I'll just call out the team members and where you'll meet your new Sensei." Iruka explained.

They'd taken their genin exam the day before and more than half of the class passed including Naruto.

"Team 4 will consist of Haze Akimichi, Shadow Uzumaki, and Angel Inuzuka. You'll meet your sensei in room 4-A."

Sakura knew the three kunoichi and it was known all over the village that they were orphans brought in from Other countries and adopted by Konoha clans. Sakura herself was one after all.

"Team 5…"

"Team 6..."

Sakura yawned getting bored.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You'll meet your sensei in room 4-D."

Sakura slumped into her seat and inwardly groaned slamming her head onto the table.

_'Why did I have to be stuck with such losers?'_ She tuned out Naruto and Iruka and started plotting new training methods.

~Room 4-D~

Sakura leaned against the desk as she, Sasuke, and Naruto waited for their new sensei.

"Where the hell is he?!" Naruto growled.

She slid down the desk, sat on the floor, and got out a kunai. She closed her eyes as she twirled a kunai around her fingers expertly.

"This should teach'im to be late." She heard Naruto mumble.

"What are you doing now?" She asked coldly.

Her voice sent shivers down his spine as he placed the erased on the doorframe.

"J-Just giving him a present." Naruto stuttered.

She gave him a glance and then closed her eyes once again.

Naruto scurried away from the door as footsteps approached. Before the doors opened however Sakua threw the kunai she was fiddling with at the eraser pinning it into the wall. The door opened to reveal their silver-haired mask-wearing sensei.

"Meet on the roof. In 30 seconds." The man said before poofing away.

"WHAAAAT?!" Naruto fumes running out of the room.

Sasuke followed after him at a slower pace.

"Tch. What morons." Sakura scoffed pulling a wire to get her kunai out of the wall.

She went to the open window and gathered chakra to her feet. She began to walk up the wall towards the roof twirling her kunai. She jumped over the railing and looked at her new sensei who was staring at an orange book. He put it away quickly when he noticed she was there.

"You're fast, aren't you?" He mused.

She remained silent as the door to the roof to reveal a panting Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?! How'd you get here so fast?!" Naruto asked in between pants.

She merely raised an eyebrow and sat on the ground in front of their sensei. Naruto sat next to her and Sasuke sat on her other side.

"All right. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams." The sensei said.

Sakura remained silent with a blank face.

"Hey! You go first!" Naruto blurted.

"Okay then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like is none of your business. What I dislike is none of your business. And my dreams are not of your concerns. You on the right, your turn" Kakashi said and then pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I hate everything. I don't have a dream, but I have an ambitious goal- to kill a certain someone."

"Uh-huh. You, blondie." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and everything about ramen. I dislike jerks and anyone who hates ramen. My dream is to be the next Hokage and the best there is so everyone will acknowledge me! Believe it!"

"Alright. Now pinky goes."

Sakura felt her eye twitch.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training and being alone. I dislike perverts, people who call me '**pinky'**, and weak pathetic crybabies. I don't have a dream, but like the emo fucktard, I have a goal to find my brother and sister and to **kill the demon who took everything away from me**."

Sasuke glared at her, Kakashi watched her intently, and Naruto gaped at her.

"Stop staring at me or **I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat**." She warned.

The Boys quickly looked away.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Tomorrow. We meet at training grounds 7. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Be there at 8am. Ja ne!" He left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura got up and was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm. She looked at the grabber and saw that it was Sasuke. She raised an eyebrows indicating 'You had better have a good reason for stopping me, let alone touching me.'

"Who is it you have to kill?" He asked grasping her arm tighter.

"Nunya. " she said.

He looked at her confused.

"Nunya damn business." she sharper pulling away.

She stared to walk away again but she didn't get very far when she heard Naruto call out, "Oi! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" He caught up to her and she sighed.

"What? Naruto?" she asked looking straight ahead as she walked across a laundry rope.

"I wanted to know if you'd wanted to go to Ichiraku's with me." He said sheepishly.

"I'm busy." She replied.

'Yeah! You tell that dobe!... although it's sweet of him to invite us to lunch.' I.S. cheered.

_'Hn.'_

'Do not go acting all Uchiha on me now! Hey! Watch out!' I.S. yelled.

Sakura blinked and found that she had nearly walked off the roof.

She would have fallen were it not for the person gripping her hand. She looked up and saw Naruto.

_'He...he saved me'_ She thought as he pulled her back onto the roof.

"You alright?" asked a voice.

She looked and saw Sasuke next to her.

She nodded seeing they were both worried.

She gave her new teammates a small smile.

"I'm fine. Gomen. Just spaced out." She explained.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out.

"What?"

"You smiled." Naruto grinned.

She shook her head and got up. "See ya in the morning."

"Where ya going?"

"I've gotta visit somebody and then I'll be training." She said.

_'Let's see if Sofu-san has any information on the Yato-no-kami or on Tayuya-nee or Takuya-nii.'_ She thought heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Okay. See ya later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

She waved a hand, not looking or turning back. She soon arrived at the tower and then went into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. A pleasure to see you." Sarutobi said.

She nodded her head curtly and waited.

"Still no news on either of them." He sighed.

She frowned, "I see."

She turned and left the room to head towards her favorite training grounds. She'd train for the rest of the night; she knew that much.

~Chapter 1 End~

Edited: June 21st, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

Inner Sakura Thoughts

**Inner Sakura Speaking**

Chapter 2: Bells are Ringing!

: Sakura:

Sakura groaned as she rolled off her bed. She looked at the alarm clock and realized the time, 7:55.

_'Better get ready?'_ she said to herself.

She got up and winced at the soreness in her muscles. She truly did train all night, barely making it home and collapsing on her bed, falling straight asleep. She took a shower and got dressed in black shorts and a grey top. She brushed her hair, put on her hitai-ate, and walked calmly out the door. She stopped in a cafe to get some hazelnut- and mocha-flavored coffee in an attempt to wake up. She drank it in her way to the training grounds. She threw the cup into a trash can and continued on her way. When she arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan! " Naruto cheered as she plopped down on the ground her arms behind her head.

"Morning." she droned closing her eyes, "Wake me when he bothers to show up." She yawned and then dozed off.

: Naruto:

Naruto looked at Sakura as she slept.

_'I Wonder why she is so tired.'_ he thought.

He looked at Sasuke to see him looking at her as well. Sakura mumbled in her sleep and shifted closer to Naruto.

Half an Hour later...

"Hello everyone." Kakashi said as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

"You're late!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke crouched next to Sakura's still sleeping form and shook her awake.

"I'm up." She murmured yawning and sitting up.

The three genin stood up, Sakura in the middle, Naruto on her left, and Sasuke on her right.

"For today's training exercise, you've got to get these bells way from me. Before 12. Or you go back to the academy." Kakashi said holding up two bells.

Sakura remained silent.

"Come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi warned.

Naruto rushed forward but Sakura grabbed his jacket collar pulling him back.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"You Baka. He didn't say 'go' and we need a plan. When he says 'go', hide and then I'll find you." She whispered in his ear.

He gave a slight nod as she let go of him.

"Go." Kakashi said.

The three genin went off in different directions and hid.

Naruto was behind a tree and waited for Sakura to Show up. When she did, Sasuke was with her.

"So what's the plan?" He whispered.

"Naruto, you distract him. Sasuke and I will take him down from behind."

"Who gets the bells?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, its not about the bells. Its about teamwork." She said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"It's really very simple. I mean, why else would they put us in three-man squads? One can't expect to do everything by themselves. Even the greatest ninja has had teams and backup." Sakura sighed.

The boys nodded. Naruto smirked and barreled towards Kakashi.

(After the battle because I suck at fight scenes) : Sakura:

Sakura sighed as Naruto struggled against the log.

"You overdid it." Sasuke growled.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

"Since Sakura was the only one to get a bell, Naruto and Sasuke fail. And they go back to the academy." Kakashi lamented

"No thanks, Kakashi-Sensei." She droned.

He blinked and Said, "Why Not?"

"Tch. This was a teamwork exercise and even though Naruto messed it up, we still used teamwork to get a bell. So you either pass us or you send us all back to the academy." She said cutting The ropes that tied Naruto to the stump.

She helped Naruto up and then threw the bell back at Kakashi.

"I won't deprive anyone of their dreams." She promised, _'Not like I was deprived of my family and love.' _She walked away.

"You pass. All of you." Kakashi said, "Meet at the main bridge at 9am."

"See ya at 10 then." She mumbled. She went off to train by herself.

~Chapter 2 End~

Edited: June 21, 2016


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

Inner Sakura's Thoughts

**Inner Sakura Speaking**

Chapter 3: Preparations for the Kunoichi Blossom Festival! part 1

: Sakura:

Sakura woke up and went straight to the bathroom to shower. She looked at her clock before getting dressed in a dark red skort and a red shirt. She let her hair loose and put on her hitai-ate.

_'8:00 a.m_.' She thought as she slipped her red sandals on.

She went out her door and to the cafe, she got her usual coffee and 3 rice balls. She ate them on her way to the bridge.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he jogged next to her.

"Hey Naruto." she mumbled as they reached the bridge.

Sasuke was already there. She nodded to him and he nodded back.

'He is so dreamy.' Inner cooed.

_'Tch. Please stop acting like those loser fangirls.'_ Outer Sakura scoffed.

They waited for Kakashi as they did every morning since they became genin. That was over a month ago.

"Wonder what mission we have today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and winced a tiny bit.

"Hopefully not like our last mission." She grumbled.

Their last mission was to escort a man named Tazuna to the Land of Waves to build a bridge. But the mission got out of hand when they were attacked by Mist Ninja. Then at the bridge, Kakashi fought Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke fought Haku. Sakura had fought the third member of the group, Haku's twin brother, Raiku.

Haku, Raiku, and Zabuza had survived the ordeal and they came back with Team 7. Sakura kept them in a safe house with the consent of the Hokage brought them back since they claimed they'd renounce their bad deeds and that they took a liking to her spunkiness and tenacity.

_'I am not spunky!'_ She internally growled.

"Morning everyone." Kakashi greeted as he poofed out of nowhere in front of them.

"What's our mission?!" Naruto blurted.

"We have to escort a caravan of entertainers to the village for the Kunoichi Blossom Festival. For now, They're staying at a town 10 miles from here. We're to bring them here safe and sound." Kakashi said.

'Cha! we're just gonna protect some gypsies?! That sucks!' I.S. shouted.

"Oh and Sakura? I need to speak with you." Kakashi added walking a bit away from the group.

Sakura followed him with a somber face.

"What is it, Sensei?" she asked.

"Lord Third wants you to decide what you're gonna be performing in the festival."

"We've already decided what we want to do. We just need to keep working on it."

"Either way he wants you to stay here and practice." Kakashi said in an apologetic tone.

**"Fine."** She growled through clenched teeth. She stomped away to the training fields.

~Chapter 3 End~

Edited: June 21, 2016

Life: I will try to update this story with new chapters after I get back from Puerto Rico.


End file.
